Cry 'Havoc'
by hitokiri.black
Summary: To bite the hand that feeds. BattousaiTakasugi not OC Yaoi, Gore


I'm sticking this up to see if it is good enough for me to continue with or if I should just let it slip away. So tell me what you think, reviews give me life.

**Title:** Cry 'Havoc'  
**Time-frame:** Tokugawa (Edo) era  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings: **Battousai(Kenshin)/Takasugi (if you know who he is I'll give you candy.)  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, Gore, language, OCC-ness  
**Characters:** Battousai, Takasugi, Saitou, Okita  
**Disclaimer:** Characters Copyright Nobuhiro Watsuki

Cry 'Havoc'

-----

Cry 1: Pet (A Perfect Circle)

-----

Clear water ran down his spine, draining from a pail above his head, splashing soundlessly to the wooded floor of the small cooking area. It rushed down his body, mixing with the red liquid that saturated his clothing, its crystal clearness forever tainted. Violet eyes stared sightlessly into nothing, his mind else where.

_Don't fret precious I'm here..._

A slender hand pulled a shimmering blade from its place at his waist, the ring that followed behind echoed in his ears. Dried blood flaked its edges, peeling off as a thin digit ran down its lethal length. The finger stopped at the end, sliding the tip of it over the end. Pressing his finger down, the sword cut into his flesh with out effort.

Amber eyes flickered in the boy's sockets as a small drop of blood leaked from his skin. The sword fell to his side, held in a limp grasp as the finger was brought up to his pink lips. A red tongue pressed against the wound, the metallic taste of blood dancing across the tip. He sucked on the digit gently until the small prick was dry.

Soft steps echoed into his brain as the paper door slid open.

"Kenshin, Itzuka said that you were back, so would you mind getting us some…" The woman's eyes flashed across his body, taking in the dark blood and katana with an unheard gasp, her hands flying to her mouth. "...firewood." She finished weakly. Amber eyes slid to the female's face, piercing through her body with one glance.

_Step away from the window..._

The air rushed past his ears and without a second thought the boy was within inches of the girl.

Once again blood ran down the blade in red ribbons, its length buried deep within the soft belly of the woman. Her eyes widened in shock as he pulled out, her legs giving way beneath her as her life blood pumped over the wooden floor.

Amber eyes stared heartlessly down to the human below him, his unguarded palm reaching out to grasp the length of his sword. He pressed down hard, the working edge of the katana cutting into his willing flesh. He stared down into shocked brown orbs as the boy watched red blood pump out of her body in sync with his heart. The faster the flow, the faster his heart beat.

Sharp ears singled out heavy steps as a man passed by the room, his eyes flickering instinctively into the open door. The steps halted in mid motion, wide eyes trained on the body below the boy. His jaw dropped.

He stumbled backwards before he once again got a feel for him legs before scampering swiftly away from the door. Battousai watched him go, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly in amusement at the man's expression.

The baka would surely tell Katsura-dono. Kenshin would unquestionably be punished….labeled a traitor and 'let go'….there was no place for a murderer of his caliber to run around loose. He was forever a dog of the military and when the dog bit another of its own, it was killed.

A pair of feet suddenly appeared just out of the boy's vision, and black eyes gazed into Kenshin's amber ones without fear. The white of his clothing catching the light of the setting sun, his body immersed in a dim glow, behind him stood the frightened man. Apparently, he couldn't find Katsura so the man had settled for the warrior who had given Katsura his manslayer.

Neither spoke, a silence as still was the dead woman who lay between them, engulfed the small cooking area. Even the terrified breathing of the man beside the white clothed soldier grew slow and silent. An uncharacteristic sneer blossomed from Battousai's mouth and he once again gripped the edge of his glimmering katana. Blood pulsed down his arms, the life blood that had once flowed out of the woman long since dissipated. Takasugi kept his face blank and stared at the teenage boy, his black eyes never leaving the narrow amber orbs.

Long moments passed and a gradual frown replaced the Battousai's sneer. Confusion soon glimmered in the boy's eyes and he slowly let go of the blade he had kept in a death grip. Droplets of blood fell from the palm and splattered in small flower petal shapes on the wooden floor, the owner of the liquid never letting his gave leave the older man's. Kenshin took swift strides towards his superior and halted, his body inches from the others. When the man made no response Battousai growled a furl growl and brought up his katana to level with the man's gut, its sharp glimmering edge touching the wrap that wound around the taller mans waist.

Long moments passed and neither spoke nor moved. Black and amber battled in an epic struggle of wills, neither giving in. Kenshin pushed his blade harder into the solid abs, white wrappings fluttering softly to the ground. Still Takasugi wouldn't respond.

Battousai growled once more, his inborn adolescent need to be noticed and communicate screaming out to make the older man react. He pulled back his blade and made to plunge it into Takasugi's body, however its rapid decent was slowed when a large pale hand grabbed the blade between his palms.

"Battousai."

_Go back to sleep..._

A small nod dipped slowly and Kenshin's blade snapped back.

---------

TBC...(?)

So…do you think I should keep this going? Takasugi is a character form the OVA's and dresses like Sanosuke…if that helps any. So, do you think this might be something you want to me to keep going, or is this compleat shit and I should stick with _Seasons_ ?


End file.
